Magician
by Yuuzu-Chan
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang penyihir yang kabur dan tersesat di rumah Sasuke. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Sasuke setelah mengetahui kenyataan dibalik kaburnya Naruto? YAOI! Special fic for SasuNaru’s Day. Read n Review Please!


**Summary**: Naruto adalah seorang penyihir yang kabur dan tersesat di rumah Sasuke. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Sasuke setelah mengetahui kenyataan dibalik kaburnya Naruto? YAOI! Special fic for SasuNaru's Day. Read n Review Please!

**Rate**: T

**Genre**: Romance/Supernatural

**Disclaimer**:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Magician © Yuuzu-Chan

**WARNING**: AU, OOC, penuh ke-GJ-an. Don't like, don't read!!!

Special Fic for SasuNaru's Day

**Magician**

XXXXXXXXXX

Sesosok bayi terbujur lemah tak sadarkan diri di atas sebuah ranjang kecil dari besi yang dilapisi selembar kasur putih tipis. Sedikit noda darah tercecer menodai kasur. Terdapat tiga orang yang mengelilingi bayi itu, dua laki-laki dan satu wanita. Masing-masing menggunaan masker putih dan sarung tangan plastik untuk operasi. Beberapa butir keringat terlihat menetes dari dahi mereka, perlahan turun menuju titik terendah wajah.

"Selesai," ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang berkuncir dua di belakang. Ia melepas sarung tangan dan menyeka keringat yang hampir jatuh dari dagunya. Dua orang laki-laki lain seumurannya melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Belum Tsunade. Kita harus menunggu hasilnya," ucap seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dengan muka seputih mayat, "15 tahun lagi," tambahnya.

Seorang laki-laki berambut putih panjang mendekati sosok di atas ranjang. Dilihatnya luka bekas jahitan di dada bayi itu. Ia langsung meletakkan telapak tangannya yang besar tepat di atas dada sang bayi. Seketika, bekas luka dan jahitannya menghilang tanpa berbekas. Laki-laki itu berjalan menuju sebuah rak di dekatnya dan mengambil selembar selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos bayi di depannya.

"Kau benar Orochimaru," tandas laki-laki berambut putih menyetujui rekannya. Wanita bernama Tsunade hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Kita lihat saja, Jiraiya. Aku harap ini akan berhasil," suara Tsunade terdengar optimis. Ketiga orang itu saling berpandangan dan saling melemparkan senyum. Percobaan besar yang telah terencana bertahun-tahun ini tinggal menunggu hasil.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suara gemericik air membangunkan Sasuke dari mimpi indah, memaksanya kembali ke alam nyata. Perlahan ia menyibakkan selimut biru tua yang membungkus tubuhnya, kemudian duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Sinar matahari terlihat sedikit mengintip dari balik tirai jendela. Diliriknya jam digital yang terletak di meja samping ranjang. Masih pukul 6 pagi. Masih sangat awal dari jadwal bangunnya di hari Minggu.

'Tukang ledeng sialan! Benerin keran air aja gak becus,' umpat pemuda itu. Kedua tangannya mengacak-acak rambut pantat bebeknya. Kemarin, baru saja ia memanggil tukang ledeng untuk memperbaiki keran kamar mandinya yang rusak. Air terus saja mengalir, membuat kamar mandinya banjir. Dan sekarang, suara air yang mengalir dan mengganggu tidurnya terdengar lebih deras mengalir.

Dengan berbagai umpatan untuk si tukang ledeng, Sasuke berjalan malas-malasan ke arah kamar mandi. Mencoba melihat seberapa parah banjir yang menggenangi kamar mandinya. Dengan nafsu ingin membunuh, ia membanting pintu kamar mandi. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan kedua mata onyx-nya saat melihat isi kamar mandi. Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk mencerna dengan baik apa yang dilihatnya. Tiga detik setelah retina meneruskan cahaya yang melewati mata, Sasuke berteriak histeris.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Sasuke tidak menemukan keran airnya yang rusak. Sebagai gantinya ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang berendam di dalam bath up. Kedua pasang mata safir pemuda asing itu membelalak tatkala ia menemukan sesosok pemuda berambut hitam melihatnya dengan mata melotot.

"AAAAAAAA! Cowok mesum! Minggir!" teriak pemuda berambut pirang itu sambil melempar berbagai peralatan mandi Sasuke. Ia juga membenamkan tubuhnya yang polos tanpa sehelai kain yang menempel ke dalam air bath up. Berharap pemuda -yang dianggapnya mesum- itu tidak melihat apa-apa.

Sadar apa dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya, Sasuke langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi. Namun terlambat, sebuah botol shampo berhasil mengenai jidatnya, "Aaaw…" Sasuke merintih kesakitan. Cukup keras botol shampo itu membentur kepalanya.

"Oh Kami-sama. Maafkan aku yang telah menyumpahi tukang ledeng yang ternyata tak bersalah tadi," ucap Sasuke memohon. Ia berpikir, pemuda asing berambut pirang itu dikirim untuk mencelakainya saat ia mandi. Entah pikiran bodoh siapa yang tiba-tiba hinggap di otak jenius Sasuke dan itu harus segera dikembalikan pada pemiliknya.

-

-

-

-

-

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke dengan tampang angker. Ia sekarang sedang berdiri menghadap pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk seperti seorang tahanan di depannya.

"I-tu… anu…a-aku…" ucap pemuda itu terbata. Pandangannya tertuju pada jemari kakinya yang bergerak-gerak. Tak mau memandang Sasuke yang terus-terusan memberi death glare.

"Jawab yang jelas!" suara Sasuke terdengar membentak membuat pemuda di depannya bergidik ngeri.

"Eeer… t-tapi pasti kau t-tidak pe-percaya…"

"Katakan…" Sasuke mulai melunakkan suaranya.

"A-aku adalah seorang penyihir," ucap Naruto takut. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Dia bukanlah seorang anak kecil yang percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Huh. Aku perlu bukti,"

Pemuda itu menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar Sasuke. Sebuah lampu belajar menjadi sasarannya. Ia memfokuskan mata safirnya pada lampu itu dan terdengar bunyi 'klik' saat lampu itu menyala. Untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tapi tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu, membuat dua buah pembuluh vena di dahinya bersilang.

Trrrt trrrrt trrrrt… Duaar!!!

"Eh, itu… e-efek samping sihirku," penyihir itu hanya nyengir melihat hawa membunuh pada Sasuke.

"Jelaskan!!!" Sasuke berteriak jengkel. Pagi hari di hari minggunya telah rusak dengan kehadiran penyihir tidak jelas di rumahnya.

"B-baik aku j-jelaskan," penyihir itu terasa terancam. Dengan terpaksa ia membeberkan kejadian yang baru saja di alaminya sehingga ia sampai di rumah Sasuke.

Sasuke menahan kesabarannya demi mendapat penjelasan dari sang penyihir. Di saat akhir cerita, ia sudah tidak dapat menahan tawanya yang sudah ditahannya mati-matian.

"Hahahaaaaa, jadi kau hmph… kesasar di sini gara-gara hmph… gara-gara salah pakai mantra, begitu?" kata Sasuke menahan tawa, "Dasar dobe hmmph," lanjutnya.

"A-aku punya nama. Uzumaki Naruto!! Jadi jangan kau memanggilku seperti itu, TEME!!" ucap Naruto penuh penekanan pada kata terakhir. Tiba-tiba Naruto memegangi dadanya, ia meringis kesakitan sesaat sebelum pandangannya menjadi gelap.

"Hei dobe, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke panik. Ia langsung menahan tubuh mungil Naruto yang pingsan, menggendongnya menuju kamar tamu. Direbahkannya tubuh yang gemetar itu di atas tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sedikit demi sedikit kesadaran Naruto pulih. Walaupun berat, ia memaksa kedua kelopak matanya agar terbuka. Warna biru, itulah yang pertama kali ia lihat. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas tempat tidur. Pandangannya beralih pada sebuah buku telepon di samping tempat tidur. Buku itu bertuliskan 'Uchiha Sasuke' di bagian depannya.

"Jadi nama teme itu Uchiha Sasuke?" ucap Naruto lirih.

"Sudah bangun dobe?" tanya seseorang dari balik pintu. Kedua tangannya menyangga sebuah nampan berisi sepiring makanan dan segelas air putih, "Kau pingsan seharian. Ini… " diletakkannya nampan itu di samping tempat tidur.

Naruto mengangguk lemah, sakit di dadanya masih sedikit terasa, "Terima kasih, teme," sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah Naruto yang sedikit pucat. Terlihat tiga pasang garis di pipi tan-nya.

Sasuke cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangnnya dari wajah Naruto, 'Manis juga,' batin Sasuke. Wajahnya sedikit memaparkan semburat merah. Menyadari apa yang baru di pikirkannya, ia langsung menggeleng-geleng, 'Bodoh! Apa yang aku pikirkan?' gerutunya dalam hati.

Sepertinya Naruto tidak menyadari kelakuan aneh Sasuke. Dengan rakusnya, ia melahap makanan di piring. Tak sampai lima menit, seluruh isi piring dan gelas sudah tandas habis.

"Eem, teme…" ucap Naruto hati-hati.

"Hn,"

"A-apa aku boleh tinggal disini?" tanya Naruto ragu. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, kedua bola mata onyx Sasuke melebar.

"Ah tidak. Aku juga bisa mencari ru-" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sasuke menginterupsinya dan berhasil membuat Naruto ingin memuntahkan makanan yang baru saja dimakannya.

"Kau bisa tinggal disini," ucap Sasuke, "Sampai kau bisa menemukan jalan pulang ke duniamu. Lagi pula aku punya dua kamar tidur," ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih…" ucap Naruto girang.

"Sudah jam setengah tujuh, aku harus berangkat sekolah," Sasuke bergegas keluar kamar.

"Aku antar dengan sihirku," tawar Naruto. Sasuke sempat berbalik dan menatap Naruto yang terlihat berseri-seri.

"Tidak," ucap Sasuke sambil menutup pintu, menimbulkan debaman yang cukup keras. Ia tidak ingin menjadi kelinci percobaan setelah melihat sihir Naruto yang payah kemarin.

Naruto menggembungkn pipinya, sedikit kesal melihat penolakan Sasuke pada sihirnya. Tapi, ia kembali tersenyum. Di bukanya jendela yang menghadap ke arah jalan depan rumah. Terlihat Sasuke yang berlari-lari dengan setangkup roti mengganjal mulutnya.

"Kejutan," ucap Naruto dengan senyum jahil.

XXXXXXXXXX

Seperti kelas-kelas lainnya, suasana kelas 2-1 Konoha High School terlihat ramai. Apalagi waktu pelajaran pertama dimulai 5 menit lagi. Dengan sekali gerakan, Sasuke membuka pintu geser kelasnya. Nafasnya cukup tersengal mengingat baru saja ia berlari dari stasiun kereta api yang berjarak 200 meter dari sekolahnya.

Setelah nafasnya kembali teratur, ia berjalan ke dalam kelas menuju tempat duduknya di pojok ruangan. Tak lupa ia memakai topeng stoic-nya, membuat seluruh siswa perempuan berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya demi melihat pangeran sekolah mereka duduk di singgasananya. Berlebihan memang.

10 menit berlalu setelah bunyi bel masuk, seorang laki-laki bermabut silver memasuki kelas. Wajahnya terlihat tampan sekalipun sebuah masker menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Hatake Kakashi, seorang guru matematika yang sering kali terlambat masuk kelas dengan berbagai alsan anehnya. Nara Shikamaru, selaku ketua kelas memimpin kelas 2-1 untuk berdoa sebelum memulai pelajaran.

"Selamat pagi, Hatake sensei," sapa seluruh murid sesaat setelah berdoa.

"Selamat pagi," balas Kakashi, "Sebelum memulai pelajaran, saya akan memperkenalkan seorang murid baru. Silakan," lanjut Kakashi mempersilakan murid itu masuk.

Sebuah senyum manis menggantung sempurna di wajah murid itu. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan membuatnya terlihat sangat manis. Murid itu berdiri di sebelah Kakashi, menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh murid di kelas itu. Seorang pemuda berambut seperti pantat bebek yang sudah dikenalnya menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Namun sepertinya pemuda itu tengah asyik melamun hingga tidak menyadari kedatangan murid baru itu.

Murid baru itu berdeham sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya, "Perkenalkan, nama saya Uzumaki Na-ru-to," ucap murid itu sengaja mengeja nama belakangnya, "Salam kenal," ia membungkuk sesopan mungkin.

Hanya mendengar sebuah nama itu, Sasuke kembali sadar pada kenyataan saat itu di kelasnya. Seorang pemuda blonde berdiri dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang nota bene adalah seorang penyihir bodoh dan tersesat di dunia nyata karena kecerobohannya, sekarang menjadi teman sekelasnya.

"Uzumaki-san, silakan duduk di depan Uchiha-san," tunjuk Kakashi pada Sasuke. Naruto berjalan santai ke arah kursinya.

"Kejutan," ucap Naruto pelan, tapi masih bisa di dengar Sasuke.

"Mau apa kau kemari??" tanya Sasuke dengan volume suara sama dengan Naruto, tidak mau ditegur oleh Kakashi yang mulai menerangkan pelajaran.

"Uchiha-san, kalau mau berkenalan lebih dekat dengan Uzumaki-san bisa diteruskan saat istirahat," Kakashi menyindir Sasuke yang ketahuan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Terdengar Naruto tertawa geli diikuti tawa teman-temannya yang lain.

Merasa dipermainkan penyihir itu, Sasuke sengaja menendang pelan kursi Naruto. Ia sedikit mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto. Ditiupnya tengkuk Naruto membuat pemuda itu sedikit geli, "Lihat pembalasanku dobe. Hmm," ucap Sasuke sedikit menggoda.

-

-

-

-

-

Semilir angin yang berhembus menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut pirang Naruto. Kelopak matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan sinar terang safir dibaliknya. Posisi tubuhnya sungguh sangat tidak menguntungkan. Terjepit antara tembok dan tubuh seseorang.

"T-teme, mau apa k-kau?" tanya Naruto bergidik ngeri saat merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh dagunya. Matanya semakin erat terpejam, tak mau melihat lebih jauh apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya.

"Tidak akan yang naik ke atap sekolah ini. Jadi aku bebas melakukan hal apa pun, hmm," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga kiri Naruto. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas berada di tembok, membuat batas agar Naruto tidak kemana-mana.

"Eeeh?"

"Hn"

Di dalam hati, Sasuke tertawa geli melihat reaksi Naruto, 'Penyihir yang polos,' batinnya sambil masih menikmati wajah Naruto yang mulai memerah. Persis seperti buah tomat kesukaannya, 'Uuugh… manis sekali dia. Aku lahap kau dobe,' teriak Sasuke girang, masih dalam hati tentunya. Wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat ke arah wajah Naruto. Ekspresi wajah yang seperti harimau ingin menerkam mangsa.

Sekelebat asap putih muncul diikuti dengan suara 'Buuush', membuat Sasuke terbatuk-batuk. Gagal sudah rencana Sasuke untuk mendapatkan ciuman dari seorang penyihir manis bodoh bernama Naruto.

"Hahaha, jangan berani macam-macam denganku teme. Lupa ya kalau aku ini penyihir?" ucap Naruto disertai tawa mengejek. Sekarang ia berdiri di atas tembok pembatas atap. Tepat di bawahnya terdapat Sasuke yang masih terbatuk-batuk.

"Dasar teme mesum, aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Jaa…" Naruto menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke diikuti asap putih dan bunyi 'buush' persis seperti tadi. Dengan kesal, Sasuke menendang kaleng minuman yang kebetulan ada di dekatnya, tak lupa berbagai sumpah serapah keluar dari mulutnya.

XXXXXXXXXX

Genap dua minggu sudah Naruto tinggal di apartemen Sasuke. Apartemen yang dulunya sepi, kini berubah ramai seperti pasar. Suara barang pecah atau ledakan kecil mewarnai keramaian apartemen tersebut. Tak lupa teriakan histeris Sasuke karena menemukan perabot rumah hancur akibat pengaruh sihir Naruto. Sebuah senyum inosen dan cengiran khas Naruto menjadi alat bantu permintaan maafnya.

"Haah… hah… sudah cukup. Aku lelah berlari," ucap Naruto terengah. Ia langsung jatuh terduduk di sofa. Hidungnya kembang kempis berharap suplai oksigen yang masuk ke paru-paru bertambah.

Suhu udara yang panas membuat ide gila Naruto keluar dari sarangnya. Diubahnya temperatur pendingin ruangan menjadi sedingin suhu di kutub. Otomatis membuat otak sang pemilik rumah mendidih. Padahal Sasuke baru saja pulang dan ia membawakan ramen kesukaan Naruto. Namun, suasana hatinya yang baik terusik oleh keadaan rumahnya yang sudah seperti kutub. Al hasil, mulailah adegan kejar mengejar yang berlangsung selama seperempat jam.

"Haah, hah… Dasar penyihir dobe!!!" teriak Sasuke gemas. Ia mengikuti jejak Naruto, duduk di sofa sambil mengatur nafas. Sepuluh menit berlalu, keadaan sudah kembali normal.

"Dobe, tadi aku beli ramen untukmu. Tuh di meja," ucap Sasuke setelah amarahnya reda. Tidak ada respon dari yang diajak bicara, Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto yang ternyata tertidur disampingnya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, membuat Sasuke menelan ludah.

'Tahan Sasuke, tahan!' batin Sasuke. Diliriknya sekali lagi Naruto yang tertidur nyaman di sofa. Tanpa sadar tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi Naruto. Sekarang posisinya tepat berada di samping si pirang itu. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya menuju bibir Naruto. Perlahan tapi pasti. Tinggal lima centimeter, bibir Sasuke akan mendarat di bibir mungil nan menggoda milik Naruto.

"Nggh," Naruto mengerang kecil saat merasakan hangat di wajahnya. Biru matanya langsung menangkap warna hitam mata Sasuke, "T-teme ap-hmmp!" terdengar jelas nada keterkejutan dari Naruto saat dirasakannya bibir Sasuke menempel di bibirnya.

Tak ada reaksi berontak dari dalam diri Naruto. Yang ada hanyalah rasa nikmat yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya. Merasa nyaman, Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Sasuke hingga pemuda itu tertarik ke dalam pangkuannya. Ciuman itu hanya bertahan satu menit sebelum Sasuke meloncat mundur mengakhirinya.

"Ah maaf," ucap Sasuke membelakangi Naruto untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"I-itu anu… a-aku pergi dulu. Mau beli ramen, hehe," Naruto langsung bangkit berdiri meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih salah tingkah. Terdengar pintu di tutup, tanda Naruto telah pergi.

"Aaaargh, bodoh! Good job Sasuke," teriak Sasuke frustasi. Deengan kasar ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Sebuah bantal ia ambil untuk menutupi wajahnya yang masih merah.

"Apa dia bilang? Beli ramen?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia hanya mengikuti arah matahari yang mulai tergelincir ke peraduannya. Sebelah tangannya menutupi bibirnya. Masih terasa jelas bagaimana sentuhan bibir Sasuke disana.

'Uwaaa!!! Itu first kiss ku!' teriak Naruto dalam hati. Mukanya kembali memerah mengingat kejadian tadi.

'Tidak boleh naruto! Ingat siapa dirimu!' makinya pada diri sendiri. Tidak sadar, Naruto telah berada di sebuah taman yang sepi. Jalan di sekelilingnya juga sepi, tak satu pun orang dan kendaraan yang lewat.

PLEEEEEEEEETAAAAR!!!

Sebuah kilat menyambar disertai sekelebat cahaya menyilaukan. Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan first kiss-nya dikagetkan oleh suara petir tadi. Alangkah terkejutnya saat melihat siapa yang berada 5 meter didepannya.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga, Naruto," ucap seorang laki-laki berambut panjang. Lidahnya terjulur keluar seperti ular.

"Orochimaru sensei?" tanya Naruto walaupun itu sudah merupakan jawaban.

"Ayo pulang. Kami mengkhawatirkanmu," ucap Orochimaru sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto. Bukannya menerima tawaran itu, kaki Naruto bergerak mundur menjauh.

"Tidak. Yang kau khawatirkan hanya benda di tubuhku ini 'kan?" suaranya sedikit bergetar. Ia menundukkan kepala dan mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Sebuah benda yang merupakan penyempurna benda sebelumnya. Kristal R-46, Kristal yang dapat membuat seorang penyihir hidup selamanya. Setengah tahun setelah melakukan percobaan yang dirasa tidak berguna, para ilmuwan legendaris di komunitas sihir menciptakan penemuan baru dengan mengumpulkan masing-masing satu sel mereka ke dalam sebuah kristal dan menanamkannya pada seorang bayi korban kerusuhan-" seperti membaca sebuah teks, Naruto berkata lancar sebelum Orochimaru menginterupsinya.

"lmuwan itu harus menunggu hasil reaksi kristal tersebut selama 15 tahun. Setelah itu, anak pembawa kristal akan menjadi alat perang terhebat komunitas sihir yang digunakan untuk balas dendam pada pelaku kerusuhan 15 tahu yang lalu. Benar begitu?" ucap Orochimaru tepat sasaran.

"Orochimaru, Tsunade dan Jiraiya yang selama ini kukenal sebagai sensei akademi sihir ternyata adalah penyihir legendaris itu. Aku mendengar semua yang kalian katakan di kantor Kepala Sekolah," lanjut Naruto. Tak terasa air matanya menetes. Pertama hanya setetes, disusul tetesan berikutnya sampai menjadi sebuah aliran kecil di pipinya, "Aku tidak mau pulang," tambahnya lagi.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan berlama-lama di tempat seperti ini. Pulang, atau kami akan mengambil kristal R-46 itu disini. Dengan resiko kerusakan parah organ tubuh dan tak lama… ma-ti,"

"Dua hari waktumu untuk berpikir. Dan, sampai jumpa…" kembali sebuah kilat menyambar disertai sekelebat cahaya putih mengantar perginya Orochimaru. Naruto hanya berdiri mematung. Air matanya semakin tumpah ruah. Ia tidak ingin mati, tapi ia juga tidak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke. Orang yang sudah membuatnya lupa dengan tujuan dirinya datang ke dunia manusia dan membuat hidupnya penuh kegembiraan.

-

Naruto pulang dengan wajah lesu. Tak ada suara teriakan saat ia memasuki rumah, tak ada kecerian di wajahnya lagi. Sasuke jadi merasa bersalah. Ia kira Naruto marah padanya gara-gara ciuman tadi.

"Maafkan aku, dobe," Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto saat penyihir itu akan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Tangan Naruto terasa dingin, dipegangnya tangan Sasuke yang mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak apa. Oyasuminasai," ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat memaksa. Sasuke langsung melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya, membiarkan Naruto masuk kamar.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dua hari terakhir ini Sasuke sibuk menemani Naruto yang hanya diam mematung di kamarnya, mirip sekali boneka hidup. Mereka juga sudah dua hari membolos sekolah. Berbagai cara sudah Sasuke lakukan untuk membuatnya tersenyum lagi. Mulai dari ramen hingga hal-hal konyol yang sangat tidak pantas dilakukan oleh pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. Entah mengapa, Sasuke rela melakukan hal seperti itu. Hanya untuk membuat Naruto tersenyum kembali.

Waktunya makan malam, Sasuke sudah menyipakan semangkuk ramen spesial buatannya. Dua jam sudah, ia berkutat dengan buku resep masakan di dapur. Sesuai keinginan, masakan berhasil dengan sempurna. 'Kekuatan cinta memang membuat semangat baru di dalam jiwa,' pikiran bodoh mulai menggerayangi otak Sasuke. Hati-hati, ia membawa semangkuk ramen buatannya itu ke dalam kamar Naruto.

"Dobe, aku buatkan ra-" ucapan Sasuke terhenti disertai dentingan mangkuk yang jatuh membuat seluruh isi mangkuk itu tercecer di lantai. Naruto tidak berada di kamarnya, tidak juga di dalam kamar mandi. Begitu juga di seluruh ruangan di rumah. Tidak ada!

"Merepotkan," geram Sasuke sambil berlari meninggalkan rumah. Di luar rumah, ia melihat kilatan cahaya dari arah timur. Penasaran, Sasuke mendatangi cahaya itu.

-

-

-

-

-

"Ambil kristal sial ini!" ucap Naruto lantang pada tiga orang di hadapannya.

"Tapi Naruto, kemungkinan besar bila kristal itu diambil dari tubuhmu kau akan mati," ucap seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang tidak setuju.

"Aku tidak mau dijadikan alat membunuh," kali ini Naruto tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya.

"Kristal R-46 akan merusak organ tubuhmu dan kau hanya mempunyai waktu 48 jam untuk hidup. Kau hanya hidup menunggu organ-organ tubuh hancur," terang seorang laki-laki berambut putih panjang. Sepertinya ia setuju dengan wanita tadi.

"Aku pergi kesini untuk menenangkan hatiku. Siapa tahu aku bisa menerima kristal ini di tubuhku. Mengingat aku juga ingin balas dendam pada pembunuh keluargaku pada kerusuhan itu. Tapi, disini aku telah menemukan kebahagian lain. Tidak dengan membunuh. Ya, walau hanya 48 jam sisa waktuku," Naruto berucap lirih. Mati-matian ia Manahan air matanya.

"Kau dengar Tsunade, Jiraiya? Ayo kita ambil, kristal R-46 itu. Kita juga butuh waktu banyak untuk memanipulasi setengah nyawa Naruto yang kita ambil dan menanamkannya pada tubuh baru.

Tsunade dan Jiraiya saling berpandangan sejenak. Tak ada yang berniat untuk berbicara lebih jauh lagi. Hasil gemilang dari percobaan sudah berada di depan mata. Mereka takkan menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja.

"Baiklah, maafkan kami Naruto," Ketiga orang ilmuwan sihir legendaris itu saling menumpukan telapak tangan kiri mereka di depan dada Naruto. Mata mereka terpejam untuk memfokuskan pikiran. Sebuah cahaya tipis vertikal keluar dari tangan mereka, menembus dada Naruto bagai laser.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrgh!!!" Naruto menjerit keras. Perlahan sebuah kristal seukuran ibu jari keluar dari dalam dadanya. Darah segar mengucur deras dari tempat keluarnya kristal itu. Erangannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Bola birunya sedikit memutih, tak lagi menyorotkan sinar biru seterang langit.

"Hentikan! NARUTO!!!"

-

-

-

-

-

Sasuke berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah taman yang sepi. Cahaya yang dilihatnya tadi sudah menghilang. Terdengar suara orang bercakap-cakap. Dirinya semakin penasaran dan tanpa suara bersembunyi di semak-semak.

"Lho, itu 'kan Naruto," Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Pandangannya juga menangkap tiga orang yang berdiri di depan Naruto, "Siapa? Sepertinya juga penyihir," bisik Sasuke. Dengan cermat ia mendengarkan semua suara yang keluar dari mulut empat orang itu.

"J-jadi, Naruto…" tubuh Sasuke bagai tersengat ribuan volt listrik. Ia mendengar semua. Tentang Naruto dan juga sebuah kristal yang berada di tubuh Naruto. Hatinya mencelos tatkala telinganya menangkap kepedihan pada suara Naruto saat menyetakan alsannya ingin tinggal di dunia nyata. Mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri. Mungkinkah demi… Sasuke?

Lamunan Sasuke pecah mendengar teriakan Naruto. Darah merah pekat keluar dari dada Naruto dan sebuah kristal keluar perlahan. Bukannya menolong, tiga orang di depannya malah meneruskan kegiatannya seolah sengaja menulikan telinganya. Berhasil, kristal itu sudah berada di tangan mereka.

"Hentikan. Naruto!!!" Sasuke berlari dan mendorong tiga orang penyihir itu menjauh dari Naruto. Ditangkapnya tubuh Naruto yang hampir terjatuh. Darah merah pekat terus mengucur dari dada Naruto.

Ketiga penyihir legendaris itu terlonjak kaget, "Kenapa tidak ada yang menyadari ada seseorang selain kita?" tanya Tsunade dengan nada membentak. Jiraiya dan Orochimaru hanya menggeleng.

"A-akh, Sasu-ke. A-akku men-ci-" Naruto tak mampu lagi melanjutkan perkataannya. Bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tidak. Aku mencintaimu Naruto. Aku mencintaimu," berkali-kali Sasuke membisikkan kata-kata itu tepat di telinga Naruto. Tangannya mencengkeram erat tangan Naruto yang terasa dingin, membagi kehangatan di tubuh Naruto.

"Menyingkirlah. Aku akan menutup luka di dada Naruto. Mungkin bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya," tawar Jiraiya sambil mendekati tubuh Naruto di pelukan Sasuke.

BLAAAAAARRRRR

Sebuah cahaya keluar dari dalam tubuh Sasuke. Cahaya itu membentuk lingkaran di sekeliling Sasuke, "Kau yang meyingkir," cahaya itu semakin membesar membuat Jiraiya terlontar hingga jatuh.

"Jangan pergi. Aku akan melindungimu, Naruto. Aku janji," Sasuke meregangkan pelukannya hingga ia bisa menatap wajah kuyu Naruto. Sebuah rantai dengan jarum di ujungnya keluar dari jantung Sasuke, menembus dada Naruto yang berlubang terus hingga menusuk jantung. Naruto menjerit saat merasakan sakit di dadanya bertambah.

"Tsunade! Jangan-jangan anak itu adalah percobaan kristal R-23, setengah tahun sebelum R-46. Kukira kau sudah mengambil kristal itu sebelum membuang anak percobaan itu!!!" teriak Jiraiya yang masih belum berdiri dari jatuhnya.

"Entahlah. Aku pikir kristal itu tidak akan bekerja karena rusak. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa kekuatannya seperti ini. Anak itu akan menyambungkan jarum itu ke jantung Naruto. Dan…" Tsunade tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya karena memang tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke tengah tersenyum memandang Naruto, "Sssst, tenanglah. Jiwamu dan jiwaku sudah bersatu," ucap Sasuke pelan tapi masih bisa ditangkap telinga Naruto. Diusapnya lembut rambut pirang Naruto, "Kau hanya akan mati, bila aku mati. Kita akan bersama selamanya."

CRAAAAAAAAAASH

Cahaya disekeliling Sasuke menghilang. Keadaan kembali sunyi dan gelap. Jiraiya dan Tsunade mendekati dua sosok tubuh Sasuke dan Naruto yang terbaring pingsan.

"Hanya pingsan," ucap Tsunade saat memeriksa denyut nadi Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian, "Biarkan saja. Kurasa mereka cocok," lanjutnya diikuti sebuah senyuman.

"Kekuatan kristal R-23 adalah mengikat jiwa seseorang. Jika salah satu mati, yang satunya juga pasti mati. Tidak seperti R-46, si pembawa tidak akan bisa mati. Oleh karena itu, komunitas sihir menyatakan R-23 kurang efisien untuk ajang balas dendam," Jiraiya mengucapkan hal yang diingatnya. Tsunade hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

"Kalian, cepatlah. Aku sudah tidak betah disini!" teriak Orochimaru tidak sabar.

"Selamat tinggal Naruto," ucap Jiraiya. Detik berikutnya ketiga penyihir itu telah menghilang, meninggalkan tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke tergeletak di taman. Bintang-bintang bertaburan dilangit, menemani sekalugus menyinari kedua orang itu dalam kegelapan malam.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suara decitan burung gereja dan semilir angin yang masuk dari jendela yang menyapa kulit membangunkan Naruto. Sebelah tangannya meraba dadanya, masih terasa sedikit sakit. Sudah tidak ada luka, bajunya pun bersih tak ada setitik noda darah seperti yang dilihatnya tearkhir kali sebelum kesadarannya hilang.

"Sudah bangun, dobe?" suara Sasuke mengejutkan Naruto. Pemuda itu sedang duduk bersandar pada bantal di samping Naruto.

"Uwaaaa!!! Kenapa kau ada di kamarku? Tidak melakukan apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Ia bisa bernafas lega, pakaiannya masih lengkap, Sasuke juga masih memakai piyamanya.

"Kau pingsan seharian sejak kejadian kristal sial itu," jelas Sasuke singkat, "Saat sadar kita sudah ada di apartemen."

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya, menerawang langit-langit kamar yang berwarna biru muda, "Aku tidak peduli dengan kekuatan yang kupunya ini juga kau yang kehilangan sihirmu."

"Yang aku peduli, hanyalah kau yang saat ini. Dirimu sebagai manusia biasa, bukan penyihir," Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak. "Entahlah, a-aku masih tidak mengerti."

"Lupakan. Aku juga tidak peduli. Karena sekarang, aku bisa terus bersamamu," ucapan Naruto membuat wajah Sasuke memerah. Mereka saling berpandangan sejenak, jarak diantara mereka perlahan menipis. Wajah mereka mendekat hingga akhirnya mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Sasuke mengulum lembut bibir bawah Naruto, mengecap rasa manis pada mantan penyihir itu. Benang merah yang telah terpisah antar dunia itu kembali menyatu. Cinta mereka, berawal dari sini dan berakhir hingga ajal menjemput salah satu dari mereka.

XXXXXXXXXX

**.Keterangan Umur Tokoh:**

**-Sasuke, Naruto dkk : 16 tahun**

**-Tsunade, Jiraiya. Orochimaru : eeerr… 50 tahun (gomen kalau keterangannya di bawah =.=')**

.aneh…

.kepanjangan…

.gak jelas…

.abal banget!!! -Author pundung di pojokan, ngorek-ngorek tanah-

.gomen minna kalau jelek, Yuuzu bener-bener gak punya ide. Tapi maksa buat fic, Hweeeeee -mewek- demi SasuNaru, Yuuzu rela begadang bikin fic ini. Dan beginilah hasilnya, hiks-hiks

.sebelumnya Yuuzu mau ngucapin happy anniversary buat SasuNaru!!! Kyaaaa!!! Tambah mesra yah. Semoga bahagia selamanya XD

Masih ada yang berminat review?


End file.
